Notice Me, Dammit!
by thetardisdriver
Summary: After two years, Jack still hasn't had any luck with getting Pitch Black to return his affections. Now after leaving a secret admire note Pitch still doesn't seem to get it. What more can a guy do to get someone to notice them?
1. Chapter 1

Jack huffed in frustration and pressed his back against the wall. He peeked around the corner, a white lock of hair falling into his vision. A frown graced his lips as he tried to see Pitch's expression from this far away, it was a bit hard, but thankfully there weren't that many people in the hallway so he could get at least a look at the older student's reaction.

Pitch looked down at the piece of paper in his hands, frowning slightly as his brown, almost golden, eyes scanned over the words. He looked up, glancing around to see if he could spot who put this note in his locker, but ended up just shaking his head and tossing it back into the locker. He shut it and started walking away, seeming to dismiss what he had just read.

"You idiot..." Jack muttered as he hung his head.

Two years almost, it had been almost two years that Jack had been trying to get Pitch Black's attention romantically. Now Pitch was a senior and Jack had limited time to get Pitch's affections. Ever since Jack had spotted the older boy in his advance math class during freshman year, he had been smitten. Pitch had a few inches on Jack, towering over most of the other students in the school. He wore his black hair slicked back, sometimes Jack would wonder if it took a long time for Pitch to get his hair like that. If it did take a long time it was more than worth it. His favorite color had to be black, it seemed to be the only color he'd wear, well, besides dark yellow.

He was gorgeous.

It had taken Jack a few months to be able to speak more than a sentence to the other. The first time they had spoken was in class, Pitch had needed an extra pencil and Jack could only sputter out a 'yes' as he handed over the writing utensil.

Since then Jack had been slowly gathering confidence to talk to Pitch and slowly grew more comfortable around his crush. It had taken half a year, and a lot of moral support from his friends, to try to flirting with Pitch.

Of course it always ended up the same way. Pitch would laugh off the comment, ignore it, or simply just not get that it was flirting. It was beyond frustrating. Sometimes Jack just wanted to grab Pitch by the collar, pull him close, exclaim that he's been hitting on Pitch, and then kiss him senseless.

Though, he had made progress of the two years. He wasn't exactly sure if Pitch would call Jack a friend, but they had spoken a few times and hung out, even if for a limited time. Pitch didn't like to hang out with anyone, usually sticking to himself, so the thought that Pitch would actually make conversation with him made his heart soar.

His friend, Ana, had told him that he needed to get a hold of himself and just ask Pitch on a date. If Pitch wasn't going to get subtle hints, then Jack's only move was to be direct. She said that if Jack really wanted to be making out with Pitch, then he'd have to man up and ask the other out.

Jack couldn't do that! Pitch was too...amazing for Jack. He'd just make an idiot of himself if he asked Pitch out. That option had been thrown out the window as soon as Jack realized that dating Pitch would be a wonderful thing.

With sagged shoulders he started to trudge to class. He shoved his hands in his blue hoodie's pockets. Damn, why couldn't he have more of a spine when it came to Pitch? Tooth's solution sounded so simple, just ask him out! That was much easier said than done. Jack knew he'd just mess it all up, there was no point in trying. He could already see how it'd go: he'd blush redder than he thought possible, stumble over words, Pitch would either laugh and reject him or just plain reject him, and Jack would run off in embarrassment. Wonderful.

The thought made Jack's stomach churn. He was embarrassed by something that had even happened. That one fantasy wouldn't leave his thoughts as he hurried to class. He had hoped the letter would be a good starter to trying to ask him out, hopefully. It had been a secret admirer letter, but the way Pitch disregarded it... That wasn't very hopeful.

At least he hadn't signed it with his name, that way Pitch wouldn't know who had sent it and had broken into his locker to place it there.

He kept his head down as he walked, wishing that school could just be over so he could hide into his room until he felt better. Blaring music in his room while staying curled up under the covers had to help.

"You- with me." Jack could hear someone say before he felt them grab his wrist and pull him in another direction. He glanced down at the pale fingers before following the arm up to see who was tugging him along. His cheeks went pink when he saw it was Pitch. What the hell was he doing? And where were they going?

One of his questions was answered when Pitch had taken him out side, away from the other students and the teachers. Jack gulped as he looked around, the bright light causing him to rub his eyes. "What the hell Pitch? I was going somewhere, thank you very much." He said, frowning at the other. "What do you-"

"You sent that letter, didn't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, excuse me?" Jack stuttered, taking a few steps back. He could feel his back press against a cool wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head nervously.

Pitch crossed his arms, looking rather unimpressed with Jack's attempt to lie. His golden eyes glanced Jack up and down before settling his gaze on Jack's eyes. "I know it was you. Don't play stupid. We've been in the same math class for two years, I know what your handwriting looks like, dumb ass."

Jack cast his gaze down, shrinking back slightly. Right. How could he be stupid enough to forget that?

Pitch sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "... So... What you put on the letter... was that true?"

"Well, I mean... I just, I thought that... If you wanna... yes?" He fumbled over his words, feeling like he had just tripped while sprinting in a race. He was crashing and burning to the ground. He slowly shook his head, unsure what to say. He hadn't taken in account that this could happen, he honestly thought Pitch wouldn't suspect anything and he could avoid this confrontation until he was ready for it. His cheeks burned a light red.

"... I don't believe that was an answer." Pitch said, his tone a bit softer.

"Yeah, I don't either." Jack squeaked, glancing up at the older man from under his bangs. The urge to run was rising in him. Maybe he could hurry back inside and to class, then avoid Pitch for as long as possible.

"Could I get a proper answer then?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to Jack. "Just a simple yes or no." He reassured Jack.

Jack pressed himself to the wall, his palms flat against the cool surface. He paused for a moment, trying to speak, but words were lost on him. "Yes." He managed to mumble, shutting his eyes. Here it comes, the reaction. Would it be laughing? Anger? Disgust?

"So, why didn't you just say it to my face?" Pitch hummed, leaning down so they were on equal levels.

"B-because..." Jack gasped out, trying to scramble to an excuse.

"Because I intimidate you?" Pitch tried to guess. Based off the smaller boy's reactions he was going to have a hard time speaking properly for a while. "Because of how I would take it?" Jack managed to mutely nod.

Before Jack could shrink away, or try to say something to get himself out of this mess, Pitch leaned down and captured Jack's lips with his own. He closed his eyes and pulled Jack close.

Jack's eyes widened and he gasped slightly, opening his lips for Pitch. This was a turn he was sure this conversation wouldn't take. Slowly he reached up and wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck, leaning up to get closer to Pitch. His lips felt surprisingly soft and warm.

After a moment Pitch pulled away and Jack leaned back, letting out a soft breath. His cheeks were bright red and Pitch smirked at seeing that. "... You're so cute when you're blushing." He chuckled and leaned down to capture Jack in another kiss.


End file.
